The Sunshine Through The Dress
by YouHaveLovelyHair
Summary: Missing scene from If Tomorrow Never Comes, Chapter 31 - set in Ma Becker's orchard. Its advisable to read If Tomorrow first but not essential. Becker and Jess and a little al fresco sex oh, ok, a lot of al fresco sex...hehehehehehehe :D


**A/N So, this is the missing scene from If Tomorrow Never Comes Chapter 31, set in the Orchard at Ma Becker's house. It is beneficial to read that story first, but not essential. But if you do - please take the time to review! **

**The title is inspired by the lyric "It's the sunshine through the dress that really, really kills me" from the song "Under My Skin" by The Dan Reed Network.**

**This chapter is all sex - I took all the angsty stuff out and added it to Chapter 31 of If Tomorrow - please re-read and check it out! :D :D :D :D :D**

**Beware of much Jecker fluff, nay, porn...you have been warned! Hehehehehehehehehehehe :D**

**Having had my wrist well and truly slapped - this utter smut is dedicated to lovingthis...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. That privilege belongs to Impossible Pictures and ITV. But if I did, the following scenario would happen pretty much every week! :D**

* * *

><p>Carefully, Becker knelt down on a soft, mossy patch of ground and placed Jess sitting in front of his knees.<p>

"Better?" he asked, his eyes searching hers for approval.

She smiled. "Much, thank you."

He seemed at a loss for what to do next so Jess moved to kneel in front of him, her knees touching his, and tugged at his t-shirt, pulling the fabric upwards until she reached his shoulders. She raised her eyebrows and with a smirk Becker lifted his arms to the sky, allowing her to shuck the t-shirt over his head and discard it to one side.

She drew in a breath as she looked at him properly for the first time. Her eyes widened as she marvelled at his naked, muscular chest. She trailed her fingers from his shoulders, gently caressing the dressing that still adorned his bullet wound, then down his collarbone and into the hair that sprinkled across his pectorals. She traced around his nipples with her fingernail and smiled as he moaned softly in response. Her gentle touch then followed the dark hair downwards across his well defined abs to the waistband of his jeans, below his navel, snug against his hips. He reached out and caught her hands in his as she fiddled with his belt buckle. His touch brought her eyes up to his and he dipped his head to kiss her languorously and tenderly.

He cradled her in his arms and gently lowered her into the bed of moss never breaking the kiss. His lips fluttered down her neck like butterfly wings making her giggle and squirm until he pressed a long, sensuous kiss at the dip in her collarbone. Jess sighed happily and reached her hands up to caress the muscles of his back, feeling them ripple under her palms. Becker's hands moved down her dress, unfastening each green button slowly and carefully. Jess held her breath as he followed his hands with his mouth, kissing and nuzzling until he reached her shiny green belt. He lifted his head back up to gaze at her then, smirking lopsidedly as he peeled the top of her dress away from her breasts, revealing a soft lacy white bra. Jess lay back, resplendent against the dark green moss of the ground, her auburn hair splayed out around her head, her arms flung out to the side in abandon. Becker's eyes dropped from her face to her breasts. He watched them rise and fall with her breathing, now becoming more pronounced with each passing second. He could see the dark tips of her nipples beneath their lacy covering and bent his head to capture one with his lips. He was rewarded with a low moan from Jess as she arched her back up towards him, pushing her breast further into his mouth. Taking advantage of the fact that her back was no longer in contact with the ground, Becker stroked his hand under her and unhooked her bra. Pushing the garment up towards her collarbone he feasted his eyes on the soft, plump roundness of her breasts, his breath now coming in short, sharp gasps. Jess reached over and stroked his face and he gazed at her with lustful eyes. Smiling, a little shyly now, Jess pulled his head downwards and cried out pleasurably as he nudged her nipple with his rough tongue. Enjoying her reaction, Becker slowly repeated the motion and was rewarded again with her cries and the curving of her body. He sucked one nipple and then the other, gently teasing them to dark peaks as Jess arched and shuddered beneath his hands. He gently kissed under her breasts, dancing his lips down her ribs to her flat mid-rift where he tickled her navel with his tongue earning himself a squeal and a swat of her hand in his hair. He chuckled and unbuckled her belt, followed by the remaining buttons all the way to the hem of her dress, just above her knees. As before, once he had unfastened a button, he trailed feather soft kisses down the length of her thighs, before parting the fabric of her dress and revealing the matching white lacy knickers. Without touching her, he sat back on his knees and stared at the length of her body, now on display. He felt his erection pushing at his jeans and, breathing heavily with excitement, he switched his gaze to her eyes.

Jess's response was to push herself up until she was sitting in front of him. She reached out and deftly unbuckled his belt, feeling his hardness pressing against her hands. Becker groaned as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. She knelt, once more knee to knee with him, and pulled him upright so his backside was not resting on his calves, giving her the space to yank down his trousers from his hips. Becker captured her face in his hands and kissed her, his tongue entangling with hers, demanding and lustful, groaning into her mouth as she moved her hand to palm his erection. She knelt up, pressing the full length of her body against his, hip to hip, breast to breast, and Becker clutched her to him, his hands inside her dress, trailing his fingers down her spine and thrusting them underneath her lacy knickers to the soft, round flesh of her buttocks and gently squeezing. Jess mimicked the action, one hand caressing the back of his neck whilst the other stroked its way across his hip and down into his boxers, and over the smooth skin of his arse, feeling the taut, firm muscle beneath.

Becker pulled back, breathing hard. "Wait, wait a moment!" he panted.

Jess looked at him confused and sat back down on her calves, disappointed at losing the moment. Becker leaned over and kissed her tenderly before sitting on his bum and reaching down to his ankles to untie his boot laces. Jess couldn't help but smile as she watched him remove his boots and then his socks, carefully placing them inside his boots. He shucked out of his jeans and folded them before reaching for his discarded t-shirt and folding that too. Was he expecting a locker inspection? Becker became aware of her intense scrutiny and turned to face her after he had removed his boxers and added them to the neat pile.

"What?" he asked innocently and Jess laughed out loud at his expression. Her laughter stopped as he moved towards her and she realised he was now completely naked, without a stitch on, sans clothing and very aroused. Her breath caught in her throat as her gaze dropped to his erection and she felt a hundred million nerve-endings fizz like sparklers from her nipples to her clit. He was a very well made man. If his torso was muscled and well-defined, it was a trait that continued lower down. His hips were slim, but not bony; she could see his thigh muscles ripple under his skin as he moved towards her; even his calves were thick and firm. And soft dark hair sparsely covered his legs from mid-thigh to ankle. Not ape-man hair, just enough to be, well, manly. She felt a strange urge to stroke it and realised suddenly that this was the very first time she had actually seen his legs, which was weird because he had seen hers every day since the day they met. It seemed an odd inequality that she would have to rectify. Because, really, he had very nice legs and he shouldn't hide them away under all that black.

Becker brought her out of her mental ramblings with his forefinger crooked under her chin, lifting her eyes back to his, his lips twisting in amusement. She met his gaze and blushed and hoped he hadn't been able to read any of the thoughts inside her head. Still smirking, Becker leant forward and kissed her passionately, pulling her body back against him. He tugged at her bra under her dress.

"Need this off!" he muttered against her mouth.

She giggled and wiggled out of the garment, still managing to retain her sundress at his insistence. Still on his knees, he pulled her astride his lap, his erection pressing at her through her lacy knickers. He moaned as he felt the fabric graze his penis and dropped his lips to her nipple. In a move that an Olympic gymnast would have been proud of, Jess arched pushing her breast further into his mouth and pressing her hips urgently against his hardness. Becker's hand supported her head and back as he undid the ribbon in her hair letting it fall loosely into his fingers. Jess squirmed against his erection, rubbing herself and gasping with pleasure. Becker continued to lick and suck her breasts increasing her delight, and the movement of her hips, as he teased her nipples with his teeth.

She lifted herself slightly, to kiss his neck, wanting to kiss and lick him as much as she wanted him to continue with her, and Becker took the opportunity to slip his hand beneath the lace of her knickers and into the damp, softness it veiled. He watched her eyes widen with surprise and heard her delicious cry as his fingers caressed her clit for the first time. He repeated the movement and was again rewarded with a lustful sound followed by his name, her voice thick and throaty. He delved his hand further, feeling her wetness and, rubbing her clit with his thumb he pushed first one finger and then another inside her. She moved upwards, momentarily startled, and then lowered her hips onto his hand, moving in unison with his rhythm. He watched her face as her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed, her lips parting every now and then to moan as he rubbed her clit. He smiled, pleased, self-satisfied and, at the same time, amazed that he could elicit this kind of response from this woman. Hell, she was beautiful! From her flowing auburn hair, to her sparkling eyes and luscious lips, from her pert, rounded breasts and taut, dark nipples, to her flat mid-rift and her curvy hips and thighs. And those legs, oh those legs! Becker swallowed, his throat constricted with desire, and gently pulled his fingers from inside her body. Jess gasped and opened her eyes feeling somewhat empty but he was far from finished with her. His fingers latched onto the sides of her knickers and pushed them downwards across her thighs to her knees. Meeting his hazel eyes, full of warmth and wanting, she smiled shyly, her own eyes made dark by her dilated pupils. Moving her body around to a sitting position, Jess lifted her knees, demurely pressed together, allowing him to slowly slide the lacy garment over them and down her smooth calves to her shoes. Smiling broadly, Becker held her feet and pulled the knickers over them, caressing the shoe and the foot held within. Jess reached down to unbuckle the yellow fastening, but Becker's hand covered hers to prevent her. Their eyes met and she blushed as she realised he wanted her to keep them on. For all his teasing over the past two years about her ridiculous, impractical heels, did he actually have a bit of a thing for them?

From her feet he pressed his lips to her ankle gently edging his way up her slender calf to her knee, feeling her shiver under his mouth. He reached her knees and, lifting his eyes to hers, he parted them slowly with his hands, watching her face blush crimson even as she half smiled at him. He dipped his head, nuzzling his way along her exposed inner thigh, making her tremble. As his nose bumped her groin, she fell backwards onto her elbows with a loud groan of pleasure. His tongue caressed her lips before flicking inside her like a snake's, in and out, rapid little movements that drove her half mad with pleasure. She writhed as he stopped momentarily before thrusting his tongue in as deep and hard as he could, making her buck her hips and cry out his name. Lifting his head to enjoy her reaction, Becker feasted his eyes on her quivering body, shimmering in the sunlight with a soft sheen of sweat.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, Becker," she moaned, mostly to herself rather than him.

Pulling himself up by his arms, he rose over her body, his tongue enjoying her from navel to nipple. She cried out his name again, clutching at his muscular shoulders, and he took the opportunity to tease her mouth with his, kissing her deeply, fervently, and she could taste herself on his tongue.

"Now, Becker," she gasped, ardently against his lips. "Oh god, please, now!"

Becker grinned, his dimple deep on his cheek, and hooked her ankles around his buttocks. Bracing himself on his hands to avoid putting his full weight on her and looming over her, he lowered his hips and pushed himself into her.

Jess cried out as he entered her, pulling him towards her with the heels of her feet, forcing him in deeper, and bringing a low growl of pleasure from Becker. Her hands roamed feverishly over his chest and neck as he moved and she moved with him. She enjoyed feeling the firm muscles of his buttocks tighten and flex under her heels with each thrust. Then she felt nothing but the slow, rhythmic beat as he stroked himself inside her, each stroke eliciting soft cries and whimpers of pleasure.

Raised up on his arms to avoid squashing her gave Becker a bird's eye view of her neck and breasts. He saw her tip her head back, exposing her throat, and his eyes glowed as he watched her round breasts bounce as he pushed ever deeper inside her. He gorged himself on the sight as he thrust his hips forward then, as he drew back slightly ready for the next thrust, he lowered his body using his arms, dipping his head to capture either a nipple or her lips with his mouth. Jess arched towards him, running her hands up his arms and into his hair, trying to keep his mouth pressed against her. But he lifted himself again, the strength in his arms radiating under her palms. He repeated the movement and Jess stared up at him as he loomed over her.

"I'll never be able to watch you do press ups again," she murmured softly as she reached up to kiss his chest.

Becker stopped, mid thrust and grinned. "Not sure I'll ever be able to order the men to drop and give me twenty again."

Jess chuckled and kissed him softly, gently rolling her hips against him at the same time. Becker kissed her back lovingly, gently and then muttered against her lips.

"Wait, you watch me doing press ups?" He lifted his head and stared at her in surprise, eyebrows raised.

Jess reached up a hand and pulled his head back down to hers, kissing him urgently, and whispering "Never mind.." as she pushed his hips with her feet, nudging him back into his rhythm. Becker obliged with gusto, his ardour reaching fever pitch, his erection so firm it was almost painful.

Jess felt the tightening low in her abdomen and knew she was close. Each stroke inside her pushed her further and further towards the edge. He felt wonderful, fitting her so completely, like the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle, snug and satisfying to push into position. She was almost sorry when he tipped her over the edge, knowing that he would remove himself from her when all she wanted was for him to stay inside her forever.

She was almost sorry, but definitely not sorry enough. She felt the tension building, felt her head go giddy and her limbs heavy as the tidal wave of orgasm broke over her. Her body convulsed, her muscles contracted trapping him inside her, refusing to let him go. She clutched at his arms, his shoulders and his neck, trying to pull him down to her, crying his name in a voice thick with ecstasy. She shuddered and arched and then gazed up at his face, high above her, the sunlight behind him, shining like an aura around his head and shoulders. He looked like a God.

Becker's breath caught in his throat as he marvelled at Jess's orgasm. It was the most incredible moment he had ever witnessed. He couldn't move, so caught up in her delight, and when she looked up at him he lost himself in her eyes. She glowed, her eyes wide, her face luminous and she whispered his name with the reverence reserved for a deity. He had never had a woman look at him with such adoration and devotion before and it made his heart burst into a million fireworks in his chest.

Except it wasn't his heart, it was his own climax shooting out hot bursts of flame into her body. His face twisted as he cried out her name, her full name "Jessica!", as his forearms trembled, losing their strength, and he collapsed on top of her. He snuggled his face into her neck, panting against her skin, his body quivering with exertion. Jess stroked his hair, holding him inside her with her feet, until they could both breathe slowly again.

Becker unhooked her ankles and withdrew, rolling onto his side but pulling Jess with him until they were lying in the moss facing each other, barely inches apart. He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead and she returned the gesture with a kiss to his chest. Neither spoke, they just stared at each other, hearts still beating fast, the need to touch each other and remain close was essential to both of them. Stroking her hair, Becker frowned suddenly.

"You watched me do press ups?" he asked, curiously, eyebrows furrowed.

She grinned. "Well, you were the one who installed the cameras in the gym!" He shook his head indulgently and Jess decided to tease him. "You looked pretty hot and Abby and I only watched about once a week -" She let her sentence hang in the air until -

"Abby!" Becker exclaimed, his eyebrows flicking upwards, and the resulting blush, so sudden and dark on his cheeks, made it impossible for Jess to keep a straight face any longer. She dissolved into very girlish giggling and Becker rolled his eyes and twisted his mouth into a smirk, her favourite smirk.

"You're making fun of me," he realised. "You know I will have to punish you for that," he warned, twirling her hair around his finger.

She fluttered her eyelashes at him coquettishly. "But Captain, I might enjoy it," she said in her little girl voice.

The smirk dropped from his face as he put on his best Army Captain's voice.

"Jessica Parker!" he admonished lightly and then chuckled. "I never knew you were naughty!"

She grinned. "Maybe its time to find out!" she teased and he pulled her firmly against him, kissing her fiercely until he felt his groin stirring again. He let her go with a groan, knowing there was no time for more just then. He pressed a brief kiss to her swollen lips before whispering:

"We need to get dressed. Mother will be expecting us."

Jess nodded before placing a restraining hand on his chest. "Are you - better now?" she asked softly.

His eyes met hers, understanding her meaning immediately. He nodded and cradled her in his arms.

"Much. Thank you, Jess," he murmured into her hair. "I don't know what would have happened if - if -" he found it difficult to continue. "Thank you for getting my head straight. I thought I was drowning for a while -"

Jess reached up and placed a soft finger to his lips. "Shhhhh," she soothed. "I love you, Becker."

He smiled. "Ouf oo," he mumbled, her finger preventing his words from forming properly.

"Sorry," she moved her hand to cup his cheek.

"Love you," he repeated softly, rubbing his face against her palm.

They dressed and Jess hurriedly re-tied her hair. Becker chuckled at her dishevelled appearance and she self-consciously smoothed down the skirt of her dress. Becker leaned down kissed her tenderly.

"No-one will ever know," he whispered with a wink.

She giggled and he held her hand as he guided her out of the orchard.

Becker couldn't believe how lifted he felt. It was almost as if every anxiety, every feeling of guilt, every fear he ever had just disappeared into the effervescent light that was Jessica Parker. He felt like a teenager again, all hands and hormones, and he could barely stop himself from reaching out to touch her every time he glanced at her, which was pretty often during their walk across the lawn. He wondered how he was ever going to stand next to her at the ADD without wanting to touch her or kiss her? Or how he was ever going to hear her dulcet voice in his earpiece without getting turned on? What was it about this woman that affected him so deeply? He knew there was nothing he wouldn't do for her, just to see her smile. He would run around the world for her if she asked him to. _Twice actually, just to prove the point_, he thought, smiling to himself.

Chuckling, he lifted his hand to her hair and removed a large leaf that had been left entangled in it. Jess gazed at him, her wonderful, beautiful Becker and blushed furiously. He raised an eyebrow at her as he dangled the leaf between them and she giggled like a schoolgirl.

Taking her hand again, Becker pulled her close to his side and kissed her temple, feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin and the heat of her love in his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, there you have it! Hope it was worth the wait! Bet you're all giggling like school girls now - come on, admit it, don't be shy! (I know I was writing it!).**

**By the way, I stole another Dan Reed Network lyric at the end. "If you ran around the world for me, I would do it twice for you" from "All My Lovin" and yes, I have a bit of a thing about this band at the moment. Takes me back to my rockchick days! hehehehehehehe :D**

**Anyway, you know what to do - BE BRAVE AND REVIEW! :D :D :D :D :D  
><strong>


End file.
